Naruto at the Host Club
by Kyuu-Hime
Summary: Naruto and Haruhi will enter the host club, what changes will happen to the host club with one extra girl? TamaxHaru NaruXTwins
1. Enter the Nerds!

**Naruto at the host club**

**Chapter 1: Enter The Nerds**

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy, birds were chirping in the rays of the clouds were so close to the highest floor of the academy that it looks like you can just reach out of the window and touch it with your bear hands. There were only two commoners walking around trying to find a quiet place to study. One was Haruhi Fujioka a shorter than average boy but can still counts as a feminine kind of boy, brown hair was cut very poorly as if someone had cut them while drunk. He was wearing old school style glasses, covering his eyes.

The other boy was Naruto Uzumaki unlike Haruhi, Naruto has a smaller frame. He sometimes could be mistaken for a girl. His hair was longer than Haruhi by 2 centimeters, the hair also look like someone drunk has cut them. He also have glasses. They have one thing in common: They are both scholarship students. On this day they were looking for a peaceful room for them to study in. They came across 'Music Room 3' and immediately enter. _CREAK_ and the door opened. It reveal 6 very handsome looking young men, then suddenly the blonde one approach them. He suddenly said. "My, my what do we have here? Isn't this the 2 famous scholarship students?" His voice was soft. Recovering from their shock they look at him.

The blonde certainly look like a prince all right. He has all the qualities: Blond hair, blue eyes that look like they were sparkling, a soft tone that could've been a melody, and how gracefully he walked. Give in a horse and armor, he'll be a real life prince. They were out of their thoughts when the blonde said again, "My name is Tamaki Suou, welcome to the host club! So what type to you want? The boy Lolita type?" Suddenly behind the boy who was holding a stuffed rabbit flowers began to bloom." Or the silent type." Behind the boy who was the tallest of the bunch the same thing happened. "The cool type?" This time with the boy in glasses. "Or the mischievous type?" Now behind the orange, reddish type of hair twins. After that he put his finger under Haruhi's and Naruto's chin and his voice changing from happy to seductive in 1 second.

"Or maybe even me?" And flowers, to be precise, roses began to bloom in the background. The 2 boys were shock and they began to walk backwards toward the door, while saying, "S-sorry, we m-must be in the w-wr-wrong room!" They stuttered. Since they were obviously not looking since they bumped into something, when they look back they realized that they had bumped into a vase that was obviously falling. Both of them reach out their hands and tried to grab it, but it was too late. _BAM! _And the vase shattered, the room was silent for several minutes and then then the boy with the glasses have a dark aura pouring out of him, and said in a honey sweet tone.

"That vase you broke is 8,000,000 **(Hope that's right)** yen." He then eye smiled

"We'll pay!" They said desperately. Then the twins decided to interrupt.

"How are you supposed to pay when you can't even afford your own uniform!" They chorused.

Then Tamaki Suou point a finger to them and said,

"From today on you'll be our club's dog!" And then the world froze (for them anyway).


	2. Nerds Turns Host!

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The Nerds Turn Host

Naruto and Haruhi stand there for what seems like a decade. Finally Naruto regain her senses and shook Haruhi's shoulder to wake Haruhi out of her stupor. They still didn't believe what happen, they just turn around toward the door and was walking away pretending that didn't happen. Unfortunately Honey to them and hug their legs like a koala. The twins immediately went to them turn them around and then push them back to their original spot. This time Tamaki was sitting on his 'throne', his head resting on the backside of his hand. He smiled at them, a blinding smile to be exact.

The next thing they knew were girls sitting with one of the hosts. Tamaki seems like the most popular. "Tamaki-sama!" They hear they girls squeal for the hundredth time. Naruto whisper to Haruhi. "Does this guy have superiority complex or something?" Haruhi nodded in agreement.

They look at the twins table, whom they now know are the Hitachins. Hikaru was holding Kaoru's face, and Kaoru was apparently in tears. "Oh, Hikaru are your love to me real?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You baka! What make you think it was fake!" Hikaru shouted hugging Kaoru, they began calling out each other's name. "Hikaru." "Kaoru." And it continues, the girls squealed "Kyaaa!" And started to blush deep crimson. Naruto look at Haruhi confused. "I don't get this." Haruhi just nodded.

Next was the Mori and Honey table. Apparently Honey was just eating cake and Mori was just sitting there. "Well this is takes the cake for Taking-Weird-to-Another-Level award." This time it was Haruhi who said it. "True." Naruto agrees. Throughout the whole host club only Kyoya was not that much weird but he was close with his demon side or he is just plain scary.

"Naruto, Haruhi, your first assignment as our sla- I mean our dog. You will go get us some tea and coffee." Kyoya commanded. Haruhi and Naruto thought the same thing. _'He was about to call us slaves didn't he.'_ They didn't voice their thought and just went to the supermarket hoping to get this over with quickly. When they got back, Naruto was carryin 2 paper bags and didn't even look bother by the weight. Haruhi was just carrying both of their books that they had accidentally brought with them to the supermarket. When Tamaki ran and rummage through the bag, he saw a brand of coffee that he had never seen before. He look at it in curiosity as a child might have.

"What is this?" Tamaki ask holding a brand of coffee up and showing it to Haruhi hoping for an answer.

"Its just coffee we usually bought from the supermarket." Haruhi answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tamaki adopt a thinking pose that earned many squeals from girls. A light bulb appears near the side of his head. "Commoner's coffee." He declared like a child whom just got his favorite actor's autograph. Naruto and Haruhi looked at Tamaki in surprise and amusement. "Rich people." Naruto muttered with amusement dancing in her eyes. Haruhi nodded in agreement, it was pretty interesting how these people seems to not know the most common thing in the world. Honey then tackled Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-chan where did you get this?" Naruto and Haruhi look at Honey and said "From a supermarket of course." They answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was, to them anyway. Honey smiled and flowers began to bloom in the background, with sparkle surrounding Honey's face. _'How do they do that?'_ Haruhi and Naruto thought at the same time.

Tamaki made a 'come!' motion and shouted to Naruto and Haruhi. "Come on, Naruto, Haruhi, come over here and make us this commoner's coffee!" Naruto's eyebrow was twitching, but Haruhi sighed. They sort of jog over to the table, after a few moments an aroma of coffee float around the whole room. Tamaki got a cup full of coffee and hold it up like some sort of trophy, he then take a sip of it. After a few seconds he finish the whole cup. "I want seconds!" He shouted like a kid wanting his desert.

"You like it?" Haruhi asked, this was a surprise; he thought Tamaki would spit it out in disgust or something like that. Tamaki nodded. "Yup the non-elegance and bitter taste with the not-rich taste definitely make want more!" He then made a thumbs-up. _'I knew it.'_ Haruhi thought grudgingly. Naruto notice his friend's irritation and just laughed at Haruhi's distress. Haruhi glared at Naruto, and pouted, that just make Naruto laugh harder. Haruhi sigh and poured more coffee for Tamaki, while Tamaki was flirting with his customers.

It got pretty busy when the customers started to request for more coffee and so Naruto and Haruhi bumped into each other while trying to serve the coffee. They both fell to the floor, their glasses was also on the floor. Tamaki helped Haruhi up while Hikaru, since he was the closest helped Naruto up. When Tamaki got a good look at Haruhi and Naruto his eyes sparkle. Then he held up their chin and commanded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" And they took out some scissors. "Kyoya give a phone call to the school's designated tailor! And Mori-senpai if you still have some contact lenses please share them!" Honey looked at Tamaki happily and asked. "What about me, what do I do?" "Honey you go eat some cake!" Tamaki answer without any hesitation. Honey sat down on a table and mumble to his bunny. "Everyone's is busy except me." And poke his cake.

When they finish gathering `what they need they push Naruto and Haruhi into the dressing room. 10 minutes pass and then they curtains got push away.

Haruhi obviously look feminine. His hair, now shorter made him look more attractive. His big brown eyes and long eyelashes made him look even girlier. And combine with the uniform he look beautiful. Tamaki was having a blush on his face and squealed.

Next is Naruto blond hair is the same length as Haruhi, without his glasses and hair covering most of his face they could see the whisker marks and the sparkling blue eyes that was underneath the glasses. Naruto look tough and cute at the same time. This time the twins blush. Tamaki couldn't take it anymore and gave both of them a hug and fawn over them. After a while, he finally let go and declared. "Starting from today you are hosts!"

And that's how Naruto and Haruhi became hosts.

**AN: R &amp; R please! I won't be updating like quick since I'm going to work on a new story, but I'll still update though don't worry.**


	3. First Job!

**Sorry for not updating in a **_**long **_**time. But I'm finally back! Thanks to my cousin who reminded me that there were stories that needed to be updated. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Job

"Huh?" Haruhi and Naruto asked at the same time, confused. Kyoya ignored them and said. "Now to pay the debt you need 100 people to request you." Naruto seems to sort of understand and explain it to Haruhi. After the explanation Haruhi nodded, at least now they have a number. That was probably the only positive thing in this situation.

One hour later they were requested by three girls. Naruto and Haruhi were both nervous since this first job could affect their future if they failed. Naruto, obviously the more calm one (or not) try to calm Haruhi down. It had always went like this in their childhood, when Haruhi was nervous Naruto was always trying to calm her down (note: her). So when they sat down with the three girls Haruhi was calm, well as calm as she could be.

Naruto decided to break the awkward silence. "Hello, I'm Naruto and this is Haruhi." After she said that she smiled the most radiant smile that she could manage. That made all of the girls squealed and it strangely made the twins blushed a bit. '_Why did we blush?' _was the thought that ran through the both of the twin's mind. After a while they just decided to ignore it, and passed it of as a strange incident. They decided to never speak of it again.

The girls finally finish squealing and blushing at Naruto's smile, one of the girl finally spoke up.

"So Haruhi-kun and Naruto-kun, why did you join the host club?" it was a brunette.

"It was an accident," Haruhi and Naruto said at the same time, then glance at each other in surprise. Then Naruto glared at Kyoya. Kyoya just ignore the glare. '_And we have to pay 8 million because of it!' _They added the last part in their mind. Haruhi was wondering what to do when she suddenly remembered what Naruto had told her years ago. '_When you don't know what to do, just smiled the best smile you can manage, and act natural.'_ Deciding to take that advice Haruhi smiled and tried to act natural.

"Would you like another cup?" Haruhi ask a girl that was sitting on her right, and held up her cup. "Huh?" was the girl's response and then she blushed. "Y-yes," the girl replied when she got out of her trance.

"Do you like the coffee that we bought?" Naruto ask their clients, trying to start a small conversation. The girls nodded. "Would you like some more?" Naruto ask. The girls nodded their heads again. Naruto then went to get their cups. When she got back she saw that Haruhi was talking. When Naruto got closer she heard that Haruhi was talking about her mom. Right after Haruhi finished talking about it, Haruhi flash a really cute smiled without even trying. Again there was blushing and squealing from the girls.

"So what are you guys talking about Haruhi?" Naruto ask Haruhi when she was right behind Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widen in surprise. "Please don't do that again Naru, you might give me a heart attack someday." Naruto look sheepish. "Sorry, sorry," Naruto apologized.

Naruto give the cups filled with hot coffee to the girls, after setting the tray down. The brunette smile at Naruto in appreciation, but then her fingers slipped. Instinctively Naruto caught the cup, but a few drops of coffee landed on the ground. Naruto then handed the cup to the brunette. "T-thank you," the brunette stuttered, still shocked by Naruto's display.

Suddenly, Sakura petals was in the background as Naruto smiled. "It's my job to help cute ladies like you." Everyone that was near blushed, except Haruhi who was immune to it already.

Unaware to Haruhi and Naruto the other host club's members was watching them. "How are they so popular?" Tamaki questioned the other members. "They must be naturals," the twins answer at the same time. "Tamaki-sama, won't you keep your customer company?" a girl that was sitting next to Tamaki said. "Ah, sorry princess! I was just concern about the new hosts."

"You really take good care of them don't you," the same girl stated, with what seem like bitterness in her voice. But Tamaki didn't notice it. "Yeah, they are pretty interesting." Tamaki then ask them to come. "Naruto, Haruhi, come over here and say hello to my best customer princess Ayanokouji."

'_I don't really get her tastes… but better smile at her anyway.'_ Was the thought that pass through both of Naruto's and Haruhi's mind. And so they just did a small smile. Tamaki took that smile as them being shy and so he did the only thing that he could to then, he hug them. "CUTE! You guys look so shy and that just so cute!" Tamaki squealed like a girl.

"T-Tamaki-sama?" Ayanokouji ask Tamaki as he continue to hug Naruto and Haruhi, Tamaki was totally oblivious to the glare that the twins were giving him. Naruto's eyes was twitching and then Naruto snapped. "**Would you let go?"** Naruto asked in a very sweet voice, Tamaki look up at Naruto and he saw around her there was a red aura that look like a nine-tails fox. Tamaki let go. Naruto then turn back to the original one. "Thank you!"

"S-scary," Tamaki and Honey (who witness that) said. They were crying a bit. It seems like there was more to their new blond host then they had originally thought. Yup, a lot more.

* * *

**Sorry about this short chapter! But I promise next time there will be more! By the way, please vote on what Naruto's type should be on my profile! Ciao~**


	4. Fujioka Haruhi, Gender - Female!

**This chapter is longer than most chapter I've written, so yeah hope you enjoy it and I've fulfilled my promise to you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Fujioka Haruhi, Gender: Female

After that early fiasco, Tamaki had learned that Naruto can be _very_ scary if he (she) wanted to be, but that won't stop him from hugging his cute son. But it would be safe to not hug Naruto for now, so that leave Haruhi.

"Haruhi, come back to daddy!" Tamaki called out as he held his arms out. Haruhi gave him an unimpressed stare. "No thanks. And I don't need two fathers." Tamaki pouted and tried again, only to get the same reply.

The twins were patting Naruto in the back, praising her for scaring Tamaki. They were clearly pleased. But Naruto was focusing on something else. She was looking at 'Princess' Ayanokouji, who was glaring at Haruhi. '_I don't like the way she's glaring at Haruhi,'_ Naruto thought. She know those types of look very well. It seems like she'd have to pay attention to Haruhi or her friend might get hurt. It looks like Ayanokouji also have her sights on her too. She glared back. There were sparks shooting from their eyes.

'_Just you wait _Princess _Ayanokouji, you won't harm Haruhi or me,'_ Naruto thought with determination.

* * *

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru-kun" game!" the twins said in union. Which was sort of creeping Naruto out.

'_What a boring/lame game,'_ Naruto and Haruhi thought.

"Eh? It's so difficult!"

"You two look so much alike!"

"Haruhi-kun, Naruto-kun do you which is which?" one girl asked them. They both narrowed their eyes and look at both of the twins.

"To my right is Kaoru-kun," Naruto announced as she pointed at Kaoru. "And to my left is Hikaru," Haruhi said as she finish Naruto's sentence.

"Wrong!" the twins announced as they create a 'x' with their fingers. "No, we're right. You guys look alike…"

"But are slightly different!" Naruto said as she pointed at them, she was grinning. "Don't you agree with me, ladies?" Naruto as the crowd as she winked at them. Most of them blush at the image. The twins suddenly cover half of their faces with their hand, covering a blush.

'_Why am I blushing?'_ they both thought.

"Haruhi-kun you are so perceptive."

"Naruto-kun you are just too cute!" a girl shouted as she hug Naruto.

"They are sure bringing up their popularities, with their new techniques," Kyoya commented as he wrote something down. "But you know… Hikaru, Kaoru, they were right, weren't they?"

The twins stayed quite to their vice leader's question.

"What happen to your fingers? Naruto-kun, Haruhi-kun," a girl named Masako asked. Both of them stiffen but the relax after a second.

"I was using a knife and by mistake I accidentally injured it," Haruhi said.

"And I… uh, got a paper cut," Naruto lied. They actually gotten it from a piece of blades between the pages of their textbooks. Things of the sort seem to happen a lot lately. For example their notebooks was soaking wet one day. And then there was the incident were a marking needle had somehow found it's way into their uniform.

'_I can't assume it was bullying,'_ Haruhi thought as she smiled at her guests.

'_It must be that girl, Ayanokouji, damn her!'_ Naruto cursed into her mind as she continue flirting with her clients. She'll have to forget about that for now. She have a debt to pay off right now. Getting revenge on that _Princess_ would have to wait. Even if it was super annoying the way that she look so smug when she saw their bandaged fingers.

* * *

The next day when Haruhi spotted something that was floating on top the water. She immediately open the window to see if she actually wasn't hallucinating.

"Naruto, look over here." Naruto turned her head towards Haruhi as she went closer to the now, open, window.

"What is it, Haru-" Naruto stopped talking when she spotted their bags floating atop the water. "We should go Haruhi, your wallet is there," Naruto said as she pulled Haruhi away from the window. '_It must be that Ayanokouji again. This is getting very annoying.'_ Naruto was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so-" she stopped talking when she realized who she bumped into. '_Freaking. Fantastic.'_

"Oh hello… you are the peasants... " she greeted them politely, but Naruto could tell that was an insult, she had called them 'peasants.' Naruto fought the urge to glare at her.

'_Oh, she's the best customer,'_ Haruhi thought not noticing Naruto's inner turmoil.

"Thanks to Tamaki-sama, both of you look a lot better now. Actually, you look like one of our students now," she said with that fake sweet smile on her face. '_So what were we before?'_ Naruto was very tempted to say what she was thinking right now. This girl was a brat, to the highest level.

"Why don't you fix your faults in your upbringing, too?" she said as she walk away. Naruto just can't contain herself anymore, no one will insult her parents indirectly and her friend's and get away with it. "How about you fix that attitude of yours first!" Naruto shouted to Ayanokouji before running off with Haruhi. '_Take that! You can't just walk over us like that.'_ Haruhi look at Naruto smirking face. She felt like smiling at her friend's antics.

* * *

"She's the one that's been doing all of this!" Naruto insisted. Haruhi shook her head. "She's just the main suspect, you can't really accuse her until we have evidence. Anyways, we have to find the wallet it has my food money in it," Haruhi decided as she continue to search around.

"Hey peasants!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi was so startled she almost fell face first into the water.

"What a nice hobby you have. Skipping the club activity and playing in the water?" Tamaki sarcastically commented. Anyone who have eyes can tell that the blond host was angry.

"Shoot/Damn I forgot all about it!" Naruto and Haruhi confessed at the same time.

Tamaki look down at his feet and found soaked bags that probably belonged to Naruto and Haruhi. "Hmm? What's this? Why are both of your bags wet?" Tamaki inquired.

"Well Aya-" Naruto was cut off by Haruhi's glare. "Well, we accidentally dropped our bags here, and my left my wallet inside my bag," Haruhi explained.

"Both of you drop your bags?" Tamaki sensed that something wasn't right. Naruto didn't seem like the type who'd drop his bag that easily. He had seen the whiskers boy caught a cup before.

Haruhi nodded her head. Tamaki sighed, he'll believe them for now.

"Haruhi, you dummy, you should always keep your wallet by your side," Tamaki lectured. '_He's rich, but seems like he's also stingy,'_ Naruto noted.

Tamaki started taking off his shirt and Haruhi's face was heating up a bit. Naruto smirked. '_Looks like someone might have a thing for Tamaki.'_ But it was just probably because of seeing an attractive boy shirtless, but there was still a chance. Naruto wasn't blushing because of one reason, he wasn't her type.

"Anyways, your searching methods is really weak." When he got in the water he started doing it much faster than how they have been doing it. "You have to do it like this! As if you're taking a bath!" he advised. "But you'll get wet! And it's not a bath!"

"Nah, it's fine! Your wallet is more important right now," Tamaki said as he continue searching. Haruhi smiled a bit.

"Hmm? What? You're making such a cute face again! Did you perhaps fall in love with me?" Tamaki teased as he pinch her cheeks making her blush. "Anyways! Let's continue searching."

Naruto watch the cute scene with a mischievous glint in her eyes. '_Maybe it's time for Haruhi to get a boyfriend. Operation: Play Matchmaker start!'_

* * *

When they found it they were crying tears of joy. But Naruto thought it was worth since she get to see Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship grow.

Maybe she could also get a boy… someday. Maybe two? Perhaps a harem? Nah, managing more than two boys is already hard enough. But one is too boring, so two boys it is then.

* * *

"I see… it was so troublesome. Isn't it scary that the bag fell into the pond by itself?" Ayanokouji asked as she sipped on her tea.

'_Why did she request us/me?'_ Naruto was pretty sure that the girl held a grudge toward her, also with Haruhi.

"Yes, it was _very _troublesome. I wonder how it got there, Perhaps _someone_ threw it in there. Don't you think, _Princess_?" Naruto hinted. Ayanokouji stiffen.

"Are you perhaps referring to me?" she gave them a glare. Naruto gave her a fake smile. "No of course not. You wouldn't stoop to the level of _peasants_ just to make us feel miserable, would you?" Naruto chirped. Ayanokouji decided to change the subject.

"But you guys went too far bothering Tamaki-sama. It was only for that cheap bag, right?" Ayanokouji paused. "Don't think that he loves you. Tamaki-sama is just taking good care of you because your family background is new to him. Maybe all those weird things are happening because you are tagging along Tamaki-sama without thinking?" Ayanokouji concluded.

"In short…" Naruto trailed off with a smirk on her face. "You're jealous," Haruhi finished. Ayanokouji eyes widen before it narrowed.

Before she knew it cups were flying everywhere. Naruto managed to react in time a push Haruhi away from the table before something bad happen.

"Help! Haruhi-kun and Naruto-kun, no those peasants, became violent!" Ayanokouji hollered as she ran away from Haruhi and Naruto.

"I knew they were barbarous! Someone hurry, those peasants are going out of control!" Everyone started talking to each other.

"What? Haruhi-kun and Naruto-kun?"

"Scary!"

It seems like the whole world was against them. That was until the twins came to the rescue.

"Oops, our hands slip."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They had apparently splash water onto Ayanokouji. They look cool to Naruto in that moment, like the knights that was in the fairy tales that she read when she was a kid. She shook her head, what was she even thinking about?

"What?" Ayanokouji ask, startled. Suddenly a bunch of pictures drop to the floor. The pictures were depicting her dropping their bags into the lake.

"Did you really think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well," Kyoya stated as he held some pictures in his hand.

"This person is scary, like a demon." Honey was on the verge of crying as he pointed as Ayanokouji.

"She looks ugly," Mori said.

"You look beautiful outside…" Tamaki said as he leaned closer to her face.

"T-Tamaki-sama! This guy-" She was interrupted by Tamaki.

"But it's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to say this, but can you never come back?" Tamaki requested he then continue talking. "You cannot be a customer if you behave badly to one of my fellow club members." Haruhi was looking at Tamaki with admiration. '_He actually is quite cool. Maybe.'_

"Stupid Tamaki-sama!" Ayanokouji shouted as she ran out of the room.

"We often have those types of customers. The misunderstanding queens," Kaoru informed them.

'_He's looking at me with one of those cute looks again,'_ Tamaki thought. He faked cough to get everyone's attention.

"As a punishment for causing trouble. I'll add another 100 customers to your work quota, both of you," Tamaki informed.

"Huh?"

"Wait a second it wasn't our fault!" But it seems like Tamaki didn't hear them.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't lose my best customer - and I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body," Tamaki boasted. "You'll probably have to stay in the host club until graduation."

"Senpai!"

"I have high expectations for both of you, Natural Rookie and, hmm, we'll decide your type later, Naruto. You are on the mischievous type though. So actually, you shall be the Mischievous Type!" Tamaki announced.

"What's the mischievous type?" Tamaki look thoughtful. "Someone else will explain that for you, not me. But just continue acting the way you are now."

All the while Haruhi was despairing. Tamaki look down at his feet. "What's this? A student ID?"

"Ah! It's mine, I dropped it earlier," Haruhi explained. Tamaki opened it to take a look, that was when he got the shock of his life.

"Haruhi, you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes," Haruhi answered with a straight face. It was silent for a while before Tamaki screamed in shock. "He finally notice."

"He's a dummy."

"I knew it."

"What an interesting development."

All the while Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

"If you guys think of me as a guy, it's fine. Probably because I don't really care. I don't really care for appearance either. But earlier, you were cool senpai." Haruhi give Tamaki a sweet smile. Tamaki blushed and his heartbeat started to quicken.

Naruto finally recovered from her laughing fit a few minutes later. She tug on the sleeves of the twins. The turn their attention toward her. "What is it?" they asked in union.

She gave them a big grin. "I thought you were cool earlier, too." Their faces turn into a red shade which would put a tomato to shame.

'_Is this love?'_ the twins thought as they felt their heart quicken. Naruto only tilted her head, confounded.

"I guess I'll continue being a host. It pays more money than being just a 'slave," Haruhi decided. Tamaki cried out in despair. That caused Naruto to resume laughing. While the twins were left to sort out their feelings.

* * *

**As you can see I've dropped hints on Naruto and Haruhi starting to fall for the twins and Tamaki. I can't wait to write Naruto playing matchmaker! Bye! Can't wait to see your comments! :)**

**Ciao~ **


	5. New Favourites!

**Hello there! I really enjoyed that you guys like my story, it makes me feel really happy. I hope you guys will also enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - New Favourites

Naruto was currently laying inside her bedroom, which was of course, orange. She was currently hugging the nine-tailed fox plush she had gotten from her mom, she had named him Kurama or sometimes, Kyuubi. Thanks to the myths that her mom loved so much and used to tell her all the time and partly to Kurama-oniichan.

Naruto was seriously wondering when were they - the host club members - were going to find out about her gender. They found out about Haruhi pretty quickly, and she was sure that Kyoya guy already knew their gender from the start. But she knew for a fact that none of the other members knew about her gender, aside from Haruhi. She reckon it'll be a long time since the members was sure that Haruhi was the only girl. She'll probably be under the radar for quite some time. Maybe. Not that she'll mind getting found out, if anything, it'll only make things interesting, but she wants to fool people for the longest time possible. Like how Kurama-nii fooled people for a few years into thinking he has a female twin who looks exactly like him, who was, in truth, himself.

Kurama-nii would be so proud of her if she manages to pull this one off.

'_Maybe I should toy with them a bit more before revealing my gender! I'll pretend to be gay and flirting with the twins! Maybe I'll flirt with Haruhi, too. Just to make Tamaki jealous.'_ She snickered, tomorrow would be good day indeed.

"Naruto! Stop laughing like that, you're creeping me out!" Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend, shouted from the other room. She had momentarily forgotten that he was there. She professionally ignores him. When he realizes that she ignored he started spouting curses at her from the other room. If anything, she laughs even harder. The benefits of having Sasuke for a neighbor, free food (they were also quite good, better than hers), a partner to play games with, and an endless entertainment source.

For the first time, she was looking forward to going to school. Strange effects the host club has on her, they were not bad though.

* * *

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Naruto shouts as she saw Haruhi walking to school. She hugs Haruhi once and then move away. Smirking a little as she hears the squeals from the students about how cute they were together. "Hey, Haruhi, what do you think we're doing for the host club today?" Haruhi stayed silent for only a second before shrugging. "I don't know, nor do I care, actually," she says in a nonchalant manner.

"I bet Tamaki's feelings will be hurt by your cruel words. How can you do that to him!" Naruto mocked, wiping away fake tears. Haruhi only reply was to stick her tongue out. Naruto only laugh. "Come on, I'm serious! That Tamaki guy seems like the type to be overly sensitive," Naruto tries to convince. Haruhi gave her an amused smile before continue walking.

* * *

"Hello there, ladies!" Naruto shouts as she push the door open, making her entrance even more dramatic. Haruhi can only shake her head at her friend's antics. Naruto was always about the flare and dramatics.

The sight that greeted them was unexpected though. When they open the door the room was suddenly a southern country. Every host club member was shirtless, all except for Tamaki.

"Welcome," Tamaki began, about to continue before realizing that it was them.

"Oh, it's just you guys," Hikaru said.

"We thought you guys were guests so we positioned ourselves," Kaoru continued. Naruto poke Haruhi in the ribs to snap the other out of her trance.

"Haruhi it's supposed to be December, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, according to my calendar, maybe they've hit their heads, or something," Haruhi answered.

Tamaki scoffed at them before saying, "it's only a commoners' to be afraid of the cold and put yourself into a kotatsu." Both Naruto and Haruhi stared at Tamaki blanky, shaking their heads mentally.

"A good man can't hide his body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kitten with warm southern country aura," Tamaki explained putting his arm over Haruhi's and Naruto's shoulder.

"It is the real gentlemanly way, isn't it?"

Haruhi felt a chill all of a sudden. "... Is that so?"

'_It is could, for another reason, though.'_

"And December has the big event, when we'll be shining the most! The Christmas party, Haruhi and Naruto!" the blonde announced happily.

Haruhi just nods along, not really sure what to expect.

* * *

"How miserable… my smooth skin, like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles. King's of Bali's costume that looks very good on me, but I am just a servant who kneels in front of you, my goddess," Tamaki flirted.

**[Suo Tamaki, Grade 11, Class A, The King]**

"Tamaki-kun!" the girls swooned.

"So what are you guys doing for the Christmas party?" one of the girls asks excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it," one of them commented.

"We reserved the entire large hall in the central hall, so there will be a dance," one of the twins said.

"And we're thinking of having some casinos, of course, there will be rewards."

"But actually, I wanted to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru," Hikaru confessed, as he tilts Kaoru's chin up so that the other would be looking at him.

"Don't say that Hikaru, I wanted to spend time with you, too!" Kaoru said tearfully.

**[Hitachiin Kaoru/Hikaru, Grade 10, Class A]**

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls screams as they saw the scene in front of them. "Brotherly love with southern country flavor!"

"It seems like the guests' tension is higher than usual," Haruhi commented.

"Why?" Naruto asks the person who was closest to her, which was, Kyoya.

"I believe, that is contributed to the shirtlessness. We almost did a Santa Claus costume. But I'm glad that Tamaki saw that Bali scenery book I put in front of him.

**[Otori Kyoya, Grade 11, Class A, Vice-President]**

'_He's like the dark king.'_

"Honey, you're so cute!" one of the girls declared as she pinches his cheeks.

"Ah! Takashi, Takashi!" Honey called as he spotted the taller male. Honey then immediately runs toward the other male and began climbing on him.

"We're wearing the same clothes!" he announced, and Honey hugs Mori's neck. One of the girls fainted at the image.

"They're still weird," Naruto pointed out. Haruhi nods again.

"Naruto-kun, Haruhi-kun, why aren't you two wearing a costume?" one of their clients, a short haired girl, asks them.

"I think that wearing warm clothes in the winter is only natural."

"I didn't want Haruhi to be the only one, so I decided to go along as well." Some of the girls smiled softly at that.

That was just _part_ of the truth. Tamaki has offered them both a costume, Haruhi's a girl's one, but Haruhi refused for obvious reason. Naruto also refused, why would she want to be shirtless when she was a girl? She still wanted to be a host with Haruhi.

"I wish I'd snow on Christmas…" the long haired girl mused. "Being closer to each other on Christmas in the snow. Kya! It's so romantic!" the short haired girl commented.

"Hmmm… is that so? Both of you have your little dreams, I think that's very cute," Haruhi admitted as she smiles. Roses were blooming behind her and her eyes were half-lidded. That made all who was in the vicinity blushed.

"But I think you're cuter," Naruto whispered into Haruhi's ear, but it was loud enough for others to hear as well. Naruto smirked before biting Haruhi's left ear softly and then she moved lower so that she was near Haruhi's neck then she bit the junction between Haruhi's neck and shoulder, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but just a mark. After that she proceed to kiss the brunette's cheeks. After that she leaned back into her chair and smiles at the audience that was watching them.

"Enjoying the show?" After saying that their audience all blushed and some even fainted. She then looked at Tamaki who was glaring at her, but also blushing. She stick her tongue out at him before kissing the brunette's cheek again. It was not like she was about to steal Haruhi away or anything, but messing with Tamaki was so much fun.

"Excuse me, I believe it's almost my turn," a polite voice interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must've made a reservation, your name is Kasugasaki Kanako, grade 11, class-"

"You guys are cuter than I thought, I'll let you guys be my new favorite," she interrupted them again.

'_Wait, what?'_

* * *

**Sorry for not including that much TwinsxNaru in this chapter, however I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for favorite / follow / review this story, your comments motivate me so much! The next chapter will include more twins, I hope anyways. **


	6. Start of Dancing Lessons!

**Hello there guys! Here's the next chapter of Naruto at the host club! I hope you'll enjoy this one, too!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Start of Dancing Lessons!

Naruto wasn't expecting that, at all. Neither was Haruhi who was wondering who that strange girl was. While she thought that they would get some favorites in time, she never thought that it would happen _that_ quickly. But hey, they certainly wasn't complaining if they can get more money to pay the debt out of the whole thing then they're all for it.

"Hey, Haruhi, isn't this great," Naruto commented to the brunette. Haruhi nods. "I just wonder… why did she choose us so easily. I thought it'll take longer for something like that to happen." Naruto seems to consider it for a moment before shrugging in an 'I don't know' way.

"Yeah, well, there's that. Just ignore that part Haruhi, first thing to focus on is our debt, remember?" Naruto said, patting Haruhi on the head. "So you see, we'll just have to play her favourites and who knows maybe we'll pay off the debt more that way."

Even though Haruhi was nodding along she was thinking of another matter entirely, like that sale that was going to happen tomorrow. She wasn't very interested in the host club, nor what goes in it, so she'll just tune things out.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Haruhi said before smiling politely at another customer. Naruto sighed, she really wonders what goes on in her friend's head sometimes. But let's just figure out that mystery at a later date.

Now, onto a more important matter. Both Naruto and Haruhi don't know how to dance. Which was a very pressing matter indeed.

* * *

"I don't understand," Tamaki mumbles to himself, while eating some ramen.

"Hey, stop eating the ramen and help us with the final plan," Hikaru said.

"He didn't like it that she took you guys?" Kaoru asks.

"It's not like her illness started."

"Illness?" Harry asked, tilting her head a little. Naruto on the other hand was looking at the ramen and drooling. The only why she didn't charge Tamaki earlier and steal the ramen was because of a certain brunette who was holding onto her blazer.

"Yeah, it's the 'switching guys' disease," Kaoru answered.

"Also known as host club wanderer," the other twin added.

"Usually regular guests stick to one host forever, but she changes her favourites now and then," Kyoya elaborated.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago," Honey explained cheerfully.

"I see, so you're mad because we took your guest," Haruhi announced, giving Tamaki a disappointed look, before shaking her head and sighing. Naruto seems to snap out of her daze and was looking quite disdainfully at Tamaki.

"No! That's not it!" Tamaki shouted. "I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi wear proper girls' clothing!" the blond commanded.

"Huh?"

"I don't get how you can be so popular among girls when you are one yourself! And we are the only ones that actually knows your gender!"

"She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the students ID numbers are all co-ed, so of course nobody would know!" the twins clarify in union.

'_Let's just hope that they won't link that to me as well,"_ Naruto thought.

"Dad, Dad wants..." Tamaki trailed off as he searched for something inside a chest. "Dad wants to see you when you were like this!" Tamaki finished as he pulled out a portrait of her when she still had her long hair.

"Don't go around enlarging my pictures!" Haruhi shouted angrily, but if you look close enough you could see a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Every time I look at this I wondered how Haruhi turned out to look completely different when we met her," one of the twins said as everyone inspect the picture.

"Some kid from my neighborhood got a bubblegum in my hair on the first day of school. I didn't want to take it off so I just cut my hair," Haruhi explained.

'_What a sloppy reason.'_

"I don't care if I get treated like a guy. Besides being a host is a much easier way of paying my debt. So…" Haruhi was about to continue until she saw Tamaki's expression.

"A girl can't refer to herself as 'ore!' Mom! Haruhi is using bad words!"

"Who is mom?" Naruto wonders out loud.

"That's probably me, based on our positions," Kyoya guessed.

While Kyoya and the rest of the host club members, aside from Naruto, who was laughing in the background, tried to comfort Tamaki. The twins steered Haruhi away from the crowd. "Hey, Haruhi, do you have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party," Hikaru questioned. Haruhi froze.

"No… but the party doesn't count for the quota, does it? I'm not interested in the event, so I'll probably skip…" Haruhi said. After she said that there was a strange glint in Tamaki's eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be a guy that much then I'll help you. Social dance is a gentlemen's common knowledge. And if you manage to master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt in half!" the blond declared.

Haruhi inner self screamed.

* * *

"Shall we? Haruhi-kun. Quick, quick, slow, so you put your legs together at pause. The gentlemen always leads. Please look at your partner closely," Kasugazaki explained softly as she guide Haruhi through the steps.

'_Right. Left. Rig-'_ Haruhi's thought was interrupted when she accidentally steps on the other feet, and causing them to both fall. This caused them to be in quite a compromising position. Where Haruhi was laying right on the girl.

"I'm so sorry Kasugazaki-san!" Haruhi apologized, blushing.

"It's quite alright, Haruhi-kun."

While all that was happening Tamaki was like a statue, frozen and still. "I heard that he wanted to be Haruhi's partner," Hikaru commented. They looked around the room to find another blond that didn't have a partner.

"What about you, Naruto? Do you know how to dance?" they ask in union. Naruto seems to tense.

"Um… no?" she confessed hesitantly and looked away from them, blushing, like she had been caught committing a crime. They smirked.

"That won't do, you will have to know how to dance." Naruto looked at them in surprise.

"I don't have a partner. The idiot king is too out of it to even teach me how to dance," Naruto countered. Then she then saw the glint in their eyes and started backing away.

"We'll be your partner."

* * *

**And that's it. There wasn't that many romance scenes but I hope this chapter still satisfies you. I know there isn't a lot of Naruto and the twins either. I swear there'll be more romance coming up in the next chapter or the one after it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Practice with the Twins!

Chapter 7 - Practice with the Twins

Before Naruto could give the twins a reply to what they just said, a loud noise interrupted her. It was Kasugazaki-san who accidentally burned her fingers. This caused Haruhi to escort her to the nurse's office. Another incident happened shortly afterwards as well when Mori accidentally stepped on Honey when he fell, which made Naruto feel quite bad for the little host.

When the group returned new information was released about Kasugazaki-san, who apparently have a fiancee, Suzushima-san.

"They're childhood friends," Hikaru stated, somehow already knowing about Suzushima.

"It seems that their parents decided their engagement," Kaoru informed.

"Kyoya, it's your turn to report about Suzushima-san!" Tamaki commanded pointing towards the dark haired male.

"Excellent grades, normal pedigree, and a normal appearance. A standard 'C' class," Kyoya said disdainfully. If Naruto remembered correctly Ouran's classes were determined by their pedigree and grades, which was why Haruhi and her stood out so much. Kyoya continues, "His seriousness is his strong point, and he'll be studying in the UK starting next spring. His weakness is…" Kyoya trails off.

"He not very impressive," Kaoru said. "And also faint hearted," Hikaru added.

"In short, he's plain," Kyoya declared.

"They don't have any mercy on guys," Haruhi said to Naruto, and the blond could only nod at how different the host club is to the male population. But at the same time Naruto doesn't feel surprised at all.

"The reason for the princess's illness is probably, 'Marrying such a plain guy in the future is the stupidest thing to do. For now, I just want to play around.'" Kyoya said.

"Can't help it with that plain guy," one of the twins commented.

"Kyoya, you knew about the fiancee all this time and you didn't tell me?" Tamaki accused, looking hurt. Kyoya only smile and says, "isn't it my responsibility to research about the client? And there wasn't any real value so I never mentioned it."

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why she decided that admitting to the twins the fact that she couldn't dance was a good idea. Maybe it was due to the fact that she felt guilty about the fact that Haruhi had to suffer. (She would never admit that she had hoped that if she said no she might get to dance with the twins.) Besides that fact, the sudden shiver she felt from how the twins looked at her was definitely a bad sign. Alarms were going off inside her head, warning her. Her mind was telling her to run out of there as quick as she can. Despite those two warning signs her traitorous body choose that exact moment to freeze and refused to move.

Their hands reach out towards her, waiting for her to take it. She paused for a moment. '_I could just leave right now!'_

"What? Come on, we won't bite," one of the twins said, smirking.

"Or perhaps…" the other trailed off.

"You're scared?" they finished in union. Naruto's eyes twitch for moment. "Fine," she said. '_Uzumaki Naruto never runs away! It's not like it'll be that bad, right?'_ The twins grinned and grab her hands.

'_Success!'_

* * *

… Maybe it was that bad of an idea. Dancing was horrible. Even worse than how she thought it would be. The twins were quite good teachers, but she just couldn't remember all the steps. The twins show her one step and then she would forget about it moments later. Even though they weren't showing it, she could tell that it was starting to wear them down. It wasn't Naruto's nature to give up, but in this case she predicts that it won't be long before the twins get frustrated.

So she decided to end the lesson, for now anyways.

She faked a cough to get the twin's attention. "I think we should stop for today," she suggested already starting to prepare to leave. Then before she could even take two steps away from the twins one of them grab her wrist. "Hey! Let go!" Naruto demanded and tries to shake the hand off to no avail. The hand hastily moved back and she turned around. "What do you want?" she asks.

"We just want you to know that you're not getting out of this that easily," Hikaru said.

"And yes, we will do this again tomorrow, we have almost an entire week to prepare for this," Kaoru added. Naruto smiles, "of course, I'm not giving that easily! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" she declared confidently accidently revealing her embarrassing catchphrase that was inherited from her mom. However, when she saw how the both the twin's lips curve upwards into somewhat up an amused grin because of that, she decided that her catchphrase might be quite nice.

* * *

The next day after the last guest had left, Naruto mentally prepared herself for another dance lesson. She could only hope that this time it'll be better. She thought that it would be like the last dance practice where she did nothing but watch and observe the twins while they dance. But this time it was different as one of the twins came up to her and held out his hand. She stared at it and then look up at the twin (whom she had a feeling was Hikaru), she then look back down and then up again, this pattern was repeated several times during the course of a few minutes. That was before the twin (whom her mind was telling her was Hikaru) just took her hand and lead her to the space where the twins had been previously dancing the day before.

"Wait, what are we doing?" she asks, confused.

"Kaoru and I thought about it yesterday and we decided if you can't remember it just by watching then we should try it with a more hands-on approach kind of way," the twin, Hikaru, explained to her.

"So wait, I'm going to have to dance, right now?" Hikaru only raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi is already focused on trying learn how to dance, Tamaki is too preoccupied with sulking to notice, Mori and Honey are in their own world, and I doubt the shadow king would care, much, so don't worry nobody will watch you mess up. Asides from Kaoru and I," the redhead explained.

"Fine."

Hikaru flashed her a grin for what was probably meant to be reassurance, but it mostly looked like the redhead was just up to no good. The blond was feeling pretty nervous at this point, sure no one was watching, except for the twins. And if she messes up really in front of them it would be the most embarrassing moment in her life, due to the fact that they'll never let it go.

She was lost in her thoughts when Hikaru decided that it was a good time to start practicing. It caught her by surprise. But they quickly fell into a steady pace, which was surprising considering how difficult and complex it looked before to her. She actually thought that it was quite pleasant. That was until Hikaru started to talk about certain steps. That was the point when Naruto started to notice how close his face was, she could feel her face starting to blush, due to the fact that there was a very attractive male in front of her. So the avert her gaze sideways only to see another identical face staring back at her. She looked in the opposite direction, and finds it to be quite calming to her heart, which was definitely started to beat faster.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Hikaru asks curiously as he he tilted his head so that his face is now back in her area of view. Her heart was beating even faster now and she was sure there was a blush prominent on her face. At this point she somehow trips over her own feet and fell forward. Luckily, she was caught by Hikaru, but now her face was against his chest. It was all too much for Naruto so she mumbled out a fake excuse that was barely audible and left.

She wonders if she can ever meet either of their eyes again.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly about the twinsxNaru not much about the progression of the plot. But I fulfilled my promise which made me a very happy writer! Anyways tell me your thoughts about his chapter! I'm sorry about the slow updates but I am also doing another story at the same time. But I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
